First Crush, Old Enemy
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Fem!Mikey. Mikey has a huge crush on Chris Bradford ad her great desire is to meet him and become soul mates, but it sure causing her Brothers to be overly protective of her. While Chris is only desire is to destroy the Turtles. This is the remake of "New Friend, Old Enemy" with the twist I made, enjoy.
1. Part 1

First Crush, Old Enemy

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

Brother and Sister's Love

I see a brother and sister, sitting over there together, fighting over a toy, they just can't seem to see, their love shining through, with every smile that they bring…by Valerie Dupont.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story. Okay, a quick warning our favorite orange bandana Turtle is genderbended in my story because I love him, and most times I wish he was born a chick.

* * *

NYC the sleepless city, you can still hear the car's honking, the cats meowing in the night, people chatting and gossiping about everything. Thus, it's perfectly normal thing in the city that never sleeps.

Well, as normally as it should. In one particular, normal dojo owned by someone who is very famous celebrity who owned line of dojos across the globe, he is Martial Art Master with the outstanding strength, speed, and stamina like nothing they've seen. Just by punching the guy once and he is out like a light.

His name is Chris Bradford and he is training to intensify his skill and power. But, little do they know that Chris Bradford is not your average rich guy, he has a dark secret kept from the world. He commands army of Foot Soldier as well as hire them the best he could find, and Shredder's most loyal henchman.

This Chris person is wearing his heavily coated armor, and iron helmet. He was sitting on his knees, meditating and performing a hand sign with excellent. He sits perfectly still while four Foot Soldiers are hiding in the shadows, they lie in wait for an opportunity to strike their sitting adversary.

The lonely Foot Soldier sneak close behind his unexpected man in armor with perfect stealth as quiet as a mouse, the crouching man in armor just remain still, and unaware just as the Foot Soldier raises his blade up in the air ready to slash him.

However, the real one who is unaware and unexpected is the Foot Soldier because as soon as his blade made a swish motion to strike, Chris had known that there is an enemy right behind him and he made a counter attack.

He opens his eyes as it glows menacingly white and he grab the offending steel sword from above his head by using the palm of his hands, but he wasn't done yet. He stood up while lifting the Soldier up, he first hit him using his tough shoulder-blade right on the Solder's chest then strike him with his elbow, and spin kicked the Solider across the floor till his back got hit against the wall, fell, and out of count.

But, it's not over yet till another similar Foot Solider appeared from out of nowhere by leaping from his hiding place with his sword pointed down, but the armored man evade the attack by stepping to the side, and the offender's blade jab the floor and got stuck in process and trying to pull it out.

Chris stood and watches the Foot Solider try to pull his blade out when another Foot Solider jumped from behind Chris, lock his neck with his other hand hold a dagger and about to slit his throat. But Chris is one step ahead of him as he grabs him and flips him over on the floor and swiftly stole his dagger from him, and punches the day out of him. The lonely Foot Solider watched his comrades are down and quickly pull out his blade and attack him. But, he was unfortunate and not fast enough because the armored man already upon him and he spins kick him into unconsciousness.

The armored man looks down at the wimps groaning and moaning looking pathetic, and at the same time bored that none of them prove to be a challenge in his eyes, but he do feel a little satisfaction to see them pitifully whimpering like puppies.

The door slide open alerting Chris from his thought, he turns around to face a Brazilian man with black afro, blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue dress. He was the one who slide the door open and frowning, but what really got Chris's attention is a man behind the desk, his back facing Chris as he was staring at the window and wearing a familiar armor, steel helmet, and steel gauntlets on his wrists.

Chris bow in one knee in a presence of his great and powerful master, the Shredder.

"Master Shredder!" he said with out most respect.

The Shredder or once named Oroku Saki is notorious, cruel, and manipulative man who show no care nor mercy upon his enemies or his disciples for his only purpose in his bitter life is get his revenge on his arch-enemy, Hamato Yoshi who recently found out a few days ago that he was alive and training his own army of Ninjas.

He must go to any length to kill Yoshi and perish his students once and for good. This is why he came in this dojo to announce his most strong pupil to hunt down Hamato Yoshi and his pupils and kill them on sight.

"I trust that my greatest pupil has used their time wisely." Shredder spoke.

"I have assembled an army of Ninjas." Chris answered readily and raises his head to look up to his Master.

"The Foot Clan awaits your orders." Chris added.

"Excellent! Because I have discovered an old enemy in New York…Hamato Yoshi." Once he said it, Xever throw an old picture to Chris as it glide and landed right before Chris. Chris look at the old photo of his Master when he was young and had his arm rested on once friend/brother who now labeled at him as his enemy. Chris looks up at his Master with shocked expression.

"Hamato Yoshi alive!"

"And he is training Ninjas of his own," then from behind his metal helmet he is smirking evilly at finally he can get what he desires for so long…to sink his claws right through the flesh of his arch-enemy that ruined his life and stole Tang Shin, the love of his life from him.

"Finally I will finish what I started all those years ago, I want them all wiped out!" he demands it.

"I will not fail you, Master." Chris replied without second thoughts.

"I know!" Shredder knew that his pupil will not fail him nor will he disagree.

"But, to be certain you will work alongside Xever." He said as Xever walk up to Chris while playing with his Butterfly knives twirling with his fingers like a pro. Chris stood up quickly and voice out his protest.

"I don't need any help…especially from this…street rat." He said as he accusingly pointing his finger at Xever.

"Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever taunt him with a taunting smirk. Chris could do nothing but to growl in anger.

"Anytime you want to test me I'll…" he could not finish what he's going to say when Master Shredder interrupts them.

"I'm not interested in your petty rivalry!" he shouts at them to cease their stupid fight. He calms himself before he said.

"Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. **_You will work together_**." It wasn't a suggestion it was a direct order to do exactly what he said, and failure is not an option.

Chris didn't want to work with the street urchin that pisses him of every chance he gets, but Master Shredder's orders are absolute.

"Don't worry, Master Shredder. We will find Yoshi and his disciples and we will destroy them!" he vowed to his Master while Xever scoffed at him, but Chris chose to ignore him and turn to walk away.

He sees one of the Foot Soldier is getting up, and he smashed him back to coma by stomping him like a bug and continues to walk away.

He will find Yoshi's disciples, kill them all to restore his Master's honor and he will do it with an iron fist.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yoshi's disciples are enjoying their times as they run, leap, flip, etc. of every rooftop with great big whoop of joy.

The disciples are no ordinary beings, but they are nothing you have seen in your everyday life. They are what you believe to see are human-sized, talking, armed with weapons, they fight like Ninjas are really Mutant Turtles of New York City.

These four terrapin are siblings by blood and scale while their Father don't share the same blood, or scale, or looks but they share a strong bond of loving and unlikeliest of families.

Their Father is a giant mutant Rat who is a powerful Master of Martial Art, learned the true meaning of valor, honor, dignity, and protect to those who are dear to them, and now he is passing his legacy to his three Sons Leonardo the eldest, Raphael the second eldest, and Donatello the third eldest, and his one and only Daughter Madalynne the youngest.

So, here they are, clearly enjoying their freedom of independence to loop like crazy, and simply having fun like any teenagers would do.

Donatello the genius Turtle with purple bandana wrapped around his eyes see a building before him and probably much far away for any normal people to jump this far, but to Mutant Ninja Turtles it's a piece of cake or better yet a slice of pizza.

"Hey! Check it out." Donnie shout as he jumps as he spin his body three times so perfectly before he skids landed on other roof of the building, showing them with smug satisfaction on his opal face that he shown them he made the best flip.

Madalynne or Maddie for short will show Donnie her best flip like he never seen before. Maddie leap on the water tank, and jump as she rotate so gracefully and she lands as she rolls twice before she skips to a halt right next to Donnie.

"HA HA!" she chortles as she shows off at her remaining older Brothers while Donnie applauds to her.

Leonardo and Raphael skid to a halt at the edge of the building they look down below before they look at their young Brother and baby Sister. Donnie looks at them with a smirk as he made a hand sign it's your turn while Maddie waits.

"Top that, Turtle chums." Maddie exclaimed.

"Alright, guys." Said Leonardo while grinning and took a few steps back ready to launch his own flip that would wow his sibling good.

"Check this out!" then Leo made a flip-flop three times faultlessly, once he reached the edge he rotates across till he reach the edge of another building and jump again in sideways then land right next to Donnie.

Maddie was in awe and Donnie is impressed by Leo's leaping stunt and according to his calculation Leo did the best flip ever, but Raph is the only one left if he pulls the perfect somersault then the winner will be determined.

"Cute, kiddies." Said Raph before he crack his neck left and right.

But Raph did something into more straight forward kind, he jumps over to tackle them. Leo and Donnie scream in surprise while Maddie watch as Raph tackle his Brothers down.

Maddie giggles as Leo and Donnie groan leave it to Raph to make things turn brutal and in a funny way. Leo and Donnie pick themselves up while they glare down at Raph, and Donnie spoke up.

"What was that? That wasn't a flip."

"Oops." Raph replied with joking grin.

However, the terrapins are unaware that they are being watched by a lonely Foot Soldier hidden in the shadows before he disappears to deliver the news to his Master.

Maddie continue to giggle till she stops and then her sweet baby blue eyes caught something that cause to let her mouth drop to the ground and scream to the sky, causing her Brothers to go tense and draw out their weapons immediately.

"What!? What's wrong?" Leo looks around.

"Is it the Kraang?" said Raph.

"Are you alright?" Donnie shows his concern to his Sister while pointing his Bo Staff threateningly at anything that comes to harm his Brothers and Sister.

"He's here." She squeals while her Brothers thought she's panicking which she is not.

"Who?" Raph is getting irritated and little worried that something or someone is going to attack them that making his Sister very scared. Whoever he or she is or it will be really sorry for making his Sister scream like that and scaring her, nobody and I mean nobody messed with his Sister without giving them a beat down.

"IT'S CHRIS BRADFORD!"

"Huh!?" they weren't expecting that.

"Who?" said Turtle Brothers in unison.

"Chris Bradford!" she is pointing her finger up there and Brothers look up and they immediately groan as they understood what their Sister refers to.

On top of the building there's a billboard with man who Maddie mention his name was Chris Bradford is posing in battle position and announcing that he is here in New York to perform a Martial Arts Expo, and happen to be Maddie's greatest idol and her crush.

"Oh my gosh!? _The_ Chris Bradford is right here in New York! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I so want to see him so badly~" she giggles, squeals, and almost jumping in excitement to finally the man she admires so long. Then she suddenly stops everything, and stares dreamily at the man.

"Isn't he dreamy~" she sighs while Leo roll his eyes, Raph gags, and Donnie shake his head.

"I prefer to barf." Said Raph gruffly, earning disapproval glare from Maddie.

"I mean c'mon, what do you see in this guy?" Raph question it.

"He happen to be the Martial Art super star with chain of dojos across the country, and the coolest and most handsomest guy on the planet, and look, he's here in town for the expo. I can finally see his ultimate secret Kata, the Death Dragon!" after she finish explaining she went back to daydream-lovey love at Chris.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello did not care about this Chris guy one bit or his reputation, but they sure as shell on their backs that they hate Chris to the core.

Ever since they could remember when Maddie first discovered Chris she was head over heels to that bearded human, all she ever talks about is how cool he is, or strong, or good-looking Chris is. It's driving them off their shells cause this is Maddie's first crush…on human no less.

They talked to their Father about Maddie's crush and he needs to talk her out of it, but Master Splinter the wise Rat-Man calmly say it's only natural for teenage girl to feel this way, in a matter of fact, and it would eventually fade in time. And as time went by Maddie's crush has grown strong still which infuriate them.

"I bet if I go up and meet him in person I could ask him if he can show me his secret Kata, and then he and I would be…" before she can finish that sentence Raph came to her, beak to beak.

"Over my dead body you won't!"

"Huh?! Why not?" Maddie asked innocently, not fully understand why Raph is angry.

"Because he'll freak the heck out, that's why not."

"You don't know that." She retorted.

"Uh yeah I do, you're a five foot green mutant Turtle, armed with Ninja weapons." He tries to reason with her, but Maddie did not see what's the big deal is.

"Look, once he sees how friendly I am he'll totally like me, and then he…" again she was interrupted when Leo suddenly hushed them.

"Do you hear that?" and they did hear it, there's a noise coming nearby, and the Turtles slowly draw out their weapons as noise is getting close on them.

Leo can sense the intruder's presence as he waits for moment to strike. Just he senses is in close range and exactly behind him, he twirls to face the enemy…only to find this said enemy is no more than guileless cat who mewed in hello.

Leo being completely embarrassed while his Brothers and Sister relaxed, Raph sees his Brother embarrassment start teasing him.

"Don't give up, Leo. You might actually win this fight." He teases, and Leo growls.

The black and white cat ignored two eldest Turtle and strolls toward Maddie and starts to rub its head against her scaly leg.

"Aw, aren't you such a sweetheart." Maddie pick the kitten up on her two large hands and she starts to pet and tickle the kitten as said kitten play with her green fingers.

Maddie loves animals especially cats, and want one to call her own, but she can't do so cause she can't imagine a small-sized kitty would react when it sees an over-sized Rat walking and talking. That's won't be pleasant, though. For the time being, she'll have to enjoy the company of a cute kitty cat she is playing with till her baby blue eyes caught something shiny under the cat's chin.

"Hey, there's collar! Your name is…" it's like the whole world is out to interrupt her of what she say next.

"Mittens!"

"Good guess…wait?! Who said that?" she looks around to see the owner of the voice till she hears it again.

"Mittens, where are you?" she walks to the edge of the building with her brothers following her and they see a human is the one calling his cat.

"I think that her owner!" said Donnie obviously. Maddie suddenly smile in glee as she about to jump off the building to give the cat back to her rightful owner. Her Brothers catch up what she was doing and shout to stop her.

"What are you doing!?" Donnie.

"Whoa, stop!" Leo.

"Where are you going?" Raph.

"What? I'm returning Mittens to her owner." She said like it's the most obvious thing to do.

"Have you finally lost your shell?!" said Raph looking at her like she grown a second head.

"Didn't you hear what Raph just said two minutes ago? He'll freak the heck out once he sees you." Donnie tries to see his reason.

"No, he won't. Once he sees me how friendly I am then there is no reason to be afraid." Her intentions are good but still pretty reckless.

"It's still a bad idea, just drop the cat and be on our way." Finally Leo voices his reason to her, but Maddie is being stubborn.

"Why are you guys are so persistent that we can't be friend with humans? I mean, April is a human and she's our friend." She thought she can use April's name to make her Brothers see her point of view that if they can make befriend one human then how hard can it be to befriend other humans.

"April doesn't count!" said Raph curtly.

"We saved her life she has to like us, and as for the others. Human could _never_ understand us. Heck, we don't _even_ understand you." As harsh as it sounds, she needs to wake up and smell sewage because this is reality.

"You're not being fair, Raph. Not all human are bad and out to wipe us off the face of the earth." She has no idea that she spoke too soon when, out of the blue, the Mutant Turtles were surrounded by Ninjas.

They were shocked and intrigued that they are real Ninjas right here in busy city of New York. They all wear black Ninja suits and each of them is armed with swords, spear, arrows and bow, and etc.

"Ninjas in New York! Other than us?!" Donnie exclaimed in surprise while keeping himself tense and alert sensing danger from the Ninjas they appeared.

The Turtles draw out their weapons as Maddie hid the kitten away from harm and draw out her Nunchaku.

They all stood still, not to dare to move an inch except their eyes were watching for any sign of movement. Any slightest of movement will be the first to strike first.

At last, one Ninja strike first by throwing a shuriken at Donatello, but Donnie saw it coming and quickly blocked it using his staff as the shuriken impale to the wooden stick. Donnie saw the damage on his weapon and growl while the army of Ninja charges at them.

Raph first hook the enemy's sword by his Sai, disconnecting his sword then kicking him in the stomach, one Ninja jump on him, but Raph got him off and then another Ninja charge at him to attack and Raph just kick an offending Ninja hard, resulting to colliding at the other two.

Raph just love to pound his enemy to the ground, but he sure he doesn't favor when one of them jab his foot made the red bandana Turtle cringe, another one hit him on the stomach by a spear, and then kick Raph right on the side of his face sending him flying.

Maddie quickly kick the black Ninja as he about to kill her Brother with his sword, and then she swipes her Nunchaku at the other as she protect her Brother from getting hurt.

Donnie is busy blocking his enemy's sword attack with his trusty Bo Staff, before he swings his staff right at him. Leonardo, however, seems to have fun fighting against the enemy Ninjas as he blocks, slash, and kicks his enemy with happy grin.

Then, Leo has his shell against Raph's who he shown up out of the blue as he notices his older Brother's happy demeanor.

"Why are you so happy?!" Raph asked if his Brother gone crazy or something while blocking the enemy's attacks.

"It just it's nice to fight people." Leo replied, still has his smile while blocking the offending enemy at the same time, and continues what he said.

"Instead of robots or aliens or weed monsters." He points out whereas Raph still think his Brother is crazy.

Then, out came to play, a large metal masked man, armed with metal spikey shoulder gauntlet, and two on his wrist. He first punches Leo to the wall then he spins kick Raph using his utter strength and brute force easily defeating Leo and Raph in a single strike.

Donnie grows angry that man hurt his Brothers as he charges in to beat the snout out of him. He sees the man draw his fist to punch him, but thanks to his quick-wittiness he uses his Bo Staff to plant it on the floor, and jump over the man to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, the man was one step ahead of him as he grabbed Donnie's Staff; swing it to hit right on Donnie's side sending him flying across the floor.

Maddie growl at the masked man for what he did to her Brothers, nobody messes with her Brother and gets away with it. She converts her single Nunchaku into Kusarigama and she fling at him. But, the man had the upper hand, and takes hold of the Kusarigama and yank the girl Turtle to him as she yelp in surprise as he grabs her by the belt. They both take a moment to look each other in the eye as Maddie can read pure shock in his eyes for not believing what he sees in his own eyes that such she and her Brother exists.

"What are you?" he asked in whisper and astonishment, but there is a hint of disgust in his voice.

Maddie took the advantage of his shock by jumping backward on his bended knee and pull her enemy, but he is too big and too strong for her to make him fall whereas he tugs back. Leo jump with his Katana drawn out and cut the chain, and stood before the large masked man and his men as Raphael and Donatello stood beside Leonardo and Madalynne.

But, their fight has turn brief when a police siren is coming from below, and they can hear a voice coming from below. The metal masked man growl quietly, but he cannot have him and his men be discovered so they all vamoosed.

"We gotta go now!" Leo ordered quietly as they all put their weapons away and get away from the scenes.

Maddie is about to jump to another building when a cute meow halting her from jumping over, she totally forgot about Mittens who stare at her with her head bend to the side.

She look down to see a man who she remembers it was the same man who has called his cat's name and he is talking to the police officers. He probably called them when he heard the commotion, she look back at the cat again and then where her Brothers disappear to as she debating on what to do.

In the alleyway, while the officers and the cat's owner are busy talking that they did not notice a shadow figure is hiding in the shadows was actually Maddie and she is bending to put something on the ground before she disappears. But, one cop saw something moving and told his partner to light his flashlight, as he did so they only found a small black and white kitty with collar its wearing. The man let out a gasp when he recognizes his cat.

"Mittens! There you are." He walks up to his cat and scoop her up as she meow happy to reunite her owner again as it purrs.

As the man was relieved to see his cat is okay he went back to talk to the polices while the cat is looking up to see her strange green friend is waving goodbye before she disappears into the night.

* * *

After they safely returned to their home which happen to be the filthiest place in all of NYC that could make you puke your own stomach out, the sewers.

But, underneath the grime, slime, and all other disgusting substance you don't want to know what it is. Through the stony tunnels of maze there's an abandoned subway that no one using it anymore is now a home to large family of mutants.

A humanoid Rat is a Father of three rowdy Sons and one precious little Daughter he raises and loves them dearly and would give his life to keep them safe.

Leonardo being the leader is in the kitchen had talking to his Sensei about the fight against Ninjas, and how unfair it turns out to be. Splinter sounded confused when he asked and Leo just nervously try to come up with an answer when suddenly Splinter pinned him to the ground and explain to him wisely that he should seek victory, not fairness.

Meanwhile, we see young Hamato Madalynne is checking if anyone in close range is coming nearby before she retreats to her room.

Knowing that no one is coming in or what she is doing in her room that surely will get her into trouble with her Brothers, she can't let them know about it, they must never know.

She silently walk up to where she keep all her cook book in the shelf, she glance back to hear if anyone is outside of her room, but her hearing sense detect nothing which safe to assume to proceed. She pull out one thick cook book and open in the middle, and right before her in radiant golden glory is the latest issue of one and only Chris Bradford Magazine.

She nearly let out a squeal of joy, but quickly contains herself. She has been waiting for a past month to get her hand on this magazine. She is entirely devoted to him because he so cool in everything and oh so handsome with his board shoulder, strong build, and…he just so perfect.

"Chris Bradford," she sighs dreamily.

"I would give anything just to be by you side and become soul mates~" she giggles just thinking about it.

She twirls and dances from her heart as she imagines herself dancing with Chris Bradford himself showing his sweet and charming smile, holding her hands as they dance in slow motion with sparkling stars on the background.

Their smiles have reach to their eyes as it shines with adoration of love, if this is heaven than Maddie didn't want to leave Chris's side for as long as she lives. She sees Chris's lips open as he utters a word to her using a gentle/deep tone.

"Madalynne, though we are different but our love knows no bound."

"Oh Chris," he hushed her by putting his finger on her lips and speak.

"Don't speak just feel it." Then to Madalynne's joy Chris is leaning his head to her, puckering his lips attempt to kiss her, and she lean in too to finally have her greatest dream come true. To be kissed for the first time by Chris Bradford.

Their lips are slowly closing in about to make a seal contact of love. Maddie never know or when she let eyes closed so just she open them and right before her eyes is Chris's beautiful face is sealing in with kiss.

But, her dream has quickly shattered when Chris's head pop like a balloon and an angry Raphael head appear on Chris's body.

"Maddie! Get your green head out of cloud nine." He snarled and Maddie did the only thing in this kind of situation. She screamed in bloody horror as her dream fantasy crush like glass.

Raph was unlucky got close enough to have his poor, invisible green eardrums explode from his Sister's screeching and headache later.

Maddie cease her screaming and she begins to gasp air and Raph is praise the lord she finally stopped for he thought his ears are going to bleed.

"Are you **_trying_** to make me deaf or somethin'? Ah! The ringin'" Raph groan as he holds his head try to stop the ringing. After Maddie calm down she talks back at Raph.

"What about you?! You almost gave me a heart attack, and furthermore, what are you doing in my room? I told you like thousand times, Bro. Knock first." She spoken and Raph stare at her like she had grown a second head.

"I **_did_** knock but you didn't answer and you were talk to yourself." Then Raph turn his frown into a suspicious frown.

"And if I heard correctly I heard you said Chris Bradford." He hisses just by saying his name.

Maddie cringe when her hot-headed Brother is about to explode like volcano if she doesn't come up with a good excuse for that. She thinks and thinks till light bulb appear on top of her head for an idea. Raph saw the light bulb appear out of nowhere on top of her head and he picks it, look at it, and just throws it away.

"I'm afraid you misheard me, Raph." Said Maddie as Raph raise his eyebrow and wait for whatever excuse she come up with this time.

For as long as Raphael remembers Maddie was and always will be the worst lair that goes down in history of bad lying. But that won't stop humoring her that's the fun part about it.

"I didn't say Chris Bradford I said Chris Santos!" she lied and grinned for her plan was brilliant.

"Chris Santos? The guy on Chopped, really?"

"Yep that's him, I was daydreaming cause he was such an awesome dude when I saw his best episode. The way he tenderizes his steak made it look like a work of art, and not to mention…"

"Maddie just stop!" Maddie halted curtly by Raph and Raph just message his beak feeling a headache coming on.

"I know your lying and you were daydreaming about that stupid Chris guy!" he snarled.

"He is not stupid!" Maddie snarled back.

"That guy is cool and one day he and I are going to be awesome friends."

'And maybe we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend if he likes me.' She thought dreamily.

"May I mention that he is _human_ as in he's a different race, trust me when I say this, Sis. Chris Bradford will never understand you or us because we're giant, talking mutants." He scowled to make her understand, but what's the use? Maddie is too stubborn to listen to reason.

"What's going on here?" both Raph and Maddie turn to see Leo by the doorway with Donnie looking very worried.

"We heard you yelling all the way to the living room, what is going on here?" Leo being the eldest of his sibling is his job if there's a fight coming on he put an end to it.

"I'll tell ya what's going on, Leo. Missy over here was in cloud nine with Chris Bradford, and still thinking she and Chris can be soul mates."

"Raph!" she wishes he can shut up, Leo and Donnie look at Maddie like she's crazy.

"Maddie," Leo use a quiet tone and carefully explain it to her.

"You got to understand that not all human can be as understanding as April."

"That's why April is a sweet angel from above" said Donnie fantasying April in love-struck state and rudely interrupting Leo.

"Of course, Donnie" Leo sighs.

"Not unless we give them a chance, Leo." Maddie disputed.

"And Chris Bradford will be…" Raph cut her off for he could not take it anymore. He walks up to her face to face and in heated anger.

"Face it, Maddie, Chris Bradford is the _last_ person on Earth would be friends with you or being your soul mate, and you know why because Chris Bradford will run for the hills once he sees how hideous you look."

"Raph!" Leo screamed at Raph to stop while Donnie gasped, but it was too late.

Raphael blinks a couple of time and soon realizes what he just said and as soon he looks at Maddie that he really wants to bite his tongue.

Maddie's baby blue eyes are wide and tearing from Raph's hurtful words like getting stabbed in the heart, that was a terrible blow even for Raph. She fisted her knuckles trying her hardest not to cry. Raph immediately panicked when he saw she gonna cry.

"No, wait, Sis I, I didn't mean it I was just…"

"Get out!" she whispers very coldly that made her Brothers shocked.

"I said get out! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" she shouts at them with wrathful face, and her Brothers quickly fled out of her room and Maddie slammed the door hard that echo in the lair.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello stare at the closed for three seconds before Leo and Donnie turn to glare at Raph accusingly, and Donnie is the first start to yell at him.

"Of all things you just, I can't believe you would, you're so 'grr' what were you thinking!? No, wait let me rephrase that, you didn't think! You just open you big damn beak and you tore up her heart, a real piece of work here, Raph." After that, Donnie left to his lab where he don't want to look at Raph because the more he stays in same space with him he'll most likely launch at him for what he did to his Baby Sister.

Leo continues to glare at him with such disappointment and Raph kept his gaze at the floor where he doesn't want to look at Leo's face. Raph knew for what he did, and he regret it, he deeply regretted of every word he said to her, he wished he could take it back but the damage was done.

Leo has stayed with his brother long enough till finally he leaves him be without scolding or anything, Leo was too upset at Raph to speak to him at the moment.

Raphael is left alone with pounding headache and regretful heart. He diverts his gaze from the floor and turn to look at the door, he really never mean it to hurt her like that he just…he just.

'Who am I kidding? I'm so stupid.'

He walks away from her bedroom to go punch a dummy or something to get his frustration out of his system and hopefully come up with damn good apologize.

* * *

Back in the room where we see Maddie huddling on her bed, she brought her knees close to her chest, and rested her head under her arms with tear mark noticeable on her freckled face.

They'll never understand, her Brothers are nothing but pig-headed. Why can't they see from her way she sees?

She will show them, she will show them how wrong they are and she knows what to do.

With determination huff, she gets up from her bed, wipe away her tears and gear up. Maddie has a plan that will not involve her Brothers, she must do it on her own and she will prove her Brothers wrong.

She will show herself to Chris Bradford by going to his dojo.

* * *

Part 1 ended, now you must wait for part 2.

Forgive my grammar I'll try better next time.


	2. Part 2

First Crush, Old Enemy

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

Dear Three Brothers

I know you want keep safe from the cruel world.

To shield me from harm.

You would go too far to hit someone for my sake.

You are my shoulder to cry on.

I am lucky to have three wonderful brothers, but it is time for me to set my place and make my own decision, even if I make a mistakes.

Please, do not worry for me. Please, do not follow me. Please, do not protect me for I'm now strong and independence.

But, remember this. I must thank you for not what you done for me, but you made the person I am. Thank you, my three brothers…by Pen-Woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them, but I own this story.

* * *

Maddie is really, really, REALLY regretting her decision.

She thought she can handle this without her Brother's help, she can take of herself I mean she is a Kunoichi for shell's sake. But now, she is a nervous wreck.

She managed to sneak out of her safety of her home and jump on every rooftop to get to her destination, Chris's dojo. Her plan is simple she find Chris, say hello, become awesome friends (or in her mind soul mates), and she can do her smugly/victory dance and tell her brothers the very words they dislike the most "I told you so".

But, her feet won't seem to coöperate with her since she reached Chris's Dojo like they are glued to the floor.

"Aw, c'mon on feet, don't fail me now after we got here." She mumbles to herself.

"Just go down there, knock on his door, and when he opens the door I'll say…I'll say…gosh, what am I going to say to him?" Maddie never crosses her mind on what sentence she's going to say to Chris Bradford the super-star.

She is pressing her head as she begs it to come up with anything to impress Chris Bradford when suddenly she hears a door open and closes. She looks down and gasps.

There he is in person and he is like everything she pictured him to be.

Chris Bradford in the flesh is closing his dojo for the night and he is walking back to his place. Maddie feel like a stalker, but she couldn't help herself. That guy is amazing in every way and to see him in person made her heart soar with admiration.

She'll lose her chance if Chris is gone and she will never prove anything to her Brother if she backs out. She gotta do it or regretted later.

'It's now or never.' determent she jumps off the rooftop to finally greet face to face with Chris Bradford, she squeals in pure excitement in her head.

As Chris walks away from his dojo to get home he sensed a presence closing in on him thanks to his training. He waits for right moment for his whoever he/she is he'll strike. Maddie landed safely and gracefully right behind Chris as she restrains herself from screaming.

She begins to think of something cool to say before she'll make a fool out of herself in front of a major super star, she clear her throat and spoke.

"Hey," that got Chris to turn around in very slow motion and Maddie start to see sparkling stars all over Chris.

He is just so perfect in everything from perfect hair, his board muscles, and those amazing blue eyes that made her legs turn to jelly. Maddie had this dreamy look on her face as she sighs dreamily and said.

"Wow~ you look more amazing and perfect in person~" but that perfect moment has broken from the moment when Chris attack Maddie using multiple of Shurikens.

Maddie shrieked in surprise as she quickly dodge every Shurikens without a glitch.

"I've been attacked by CHRIS BRADFORD! That so cool but not so cool if I die~" she commented before she yelped when another Shuriken was aiming at her face but luckily she dodge it.

She looks up just in time to see Chris about to throw another weapon, she open her mouth to say something before he turns her into turtle kebab which is not sounds appetizing.

"No!" she side-stepped.

"Wait a minute" she side-stepped again.

"I mean you no harm." She ducks the incoming weapon.

Chris halts his attack and look at her with puzzled look.

He thought she's here to attack him but it looks to him that she is not, she didn't draw her weapons. If she didn't come to attack him then why is she here then?

What poor Maddie doesn't know about that Chris Bradford the all-time super star is actually the armored Ninja that attacked her and her Brothers from before, but she doesn't know that.

"What?"

"I came in peace," she said showing her peace sign.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm your biggest fan! And I wanted to be your friend, that's all." She added as she showing to him that she is truly sincere.

Chris is baffled that the foolish creäture wants to befriend him who happened to be her enemy, but she doesn't know that. Although, he can use her to get information out of her like, per say, her Master's location. If he gains her trust, know where they're hiding, demolish them and their Sensei, and Shredder will be more than pleased.

He smiles at his brilliant idea and quickly put on his act.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, it just it's not like every day I get to meet…someone like you."

"Yeah," she rubbed her neck nervously as she adds.

"But, you are like the best Martial Art guy ever I've read your magazines, and watching you in TV, and you are like an awesomest dude, and…I've always wanted to meet you and…" she stopped and look at her with uncertain expression.

"You're…not afraid me, are you?" she asked.

In truth which Chris loath with every passion, but he must admit he was a little alarmed when he first encounter them. See them talking, walking like they're real people, and fighting like Ninjas. Talk about loony with the side of nutty.

He keeps his thought to himself and forced a smile to make this Turtle believe he's a friend.

"Now why would I be afraid of you? You seem like a nice girl…you are a girl, right?" he asked slowly and Maddie shake his head up and down with a grin.

"Right, um uh, why don't you come inside? It's pretty cold outside." Once he said and left to open the dojo and Maddie was left with pure shock as her mind process on what he just said.

'Chris Bradford…_the_ Chris Bradford is inviting _me_ to _his_ dojo because he was worried for _me_ getting cold…Oh…My…God!' now she really wanted to scream.

But later, she hastily followed Chris, her perfect gentleman, to see his amazing dojo.

'My Brothers are not going to believe this.'

* * *

'My Brothers are going to murder me'

She peeked by the lair's entrance with look that clearly say "I am in so much trouble right now". She had spent her one of her best night of her teenage mutant's life with Chris Bradford, and now she'll be dead at the same night all because she forgot her curfew.

The time is 2:15 AM and she knows for sure that her Brothers are most likely waiting in both anxious and worried about her, and don't get her started with Master Splinter. He is ten times more worried, more anxious; and more likely ground her for her entire life for being late.

She prayed to the God that he can spare her from her family's wrath and hope they are not TOO mad. She releases a sigh and walks down the turnstiles and she is surprised that she found no one in the living room.

'Where is everybody?' that doesn't seem right, won't her Brothers and her Father would be in a living room waiting for her. She looks everywhere and still no one is around and she has a dreading feeling that something will about to erupt, but nevertheless she open her lips and spoke real low.

"Hello~" just one word, one simple small word that suddenly they all come out of hiding, all surrounding her are three over-protective brothers in their full mad/upset/worried sick mode.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" all of them snarl out right at her face as Maddie yelped in surprise that her bandana tail went straight up.

She shrinks herself as soon as she saw the look on her Brother's faces, she never seen them so angry, so scared before. Probably it's worse than the time where she got herself separated from her Brothers when they went topside together and fought the Kraang the first time.

They quickly run into her, expressing their worry and their worry intensify when she started sprouting about evil alien brains controlling evil robots on its chest. Donnie went full doctor-mode to check up on her to see if she hit her head and comforting her like baby which Maddie hates it.

Anyway, she pushed away the unwanted memory as she about to deal with three terrifying brother before her.

"Look, just let me explain."

"Oh! Okay, why not start explaining to us on why you went topside, all alone, no note, and had us worried half to death?" said Leo as he narrowed his eyes while on the outside he looks calm, but inside he's raging mad with worry.

"Please, dear sister of mine enlighten me." He crosses his arms as he waits for her explanation, or rather an excuse to get her out of it which she knows she can't because she'll be grounded. Lie or no to lie.

Maddie is fiddling with her fingers as she tries hard time choosing, either tell her Brothers what she did and ready to face to whatever horrible consequences, or lie to cover what she did but she will be punished, but with minimal penalties.

No matter how she thinks both ideas are bad, and not to mention her Brothers are getting agitated and edgy with each passing minute. She gotta say something, anything before they get boiled. So with deep breath she spoke at last.

"Well, you see this is actually quite interesting and it's true! You see it was, what really happen is, is 'uh'" Maddie is stammering with her words and Raph roll his eyes.

"Well, that is the first time for everything. She runs out of her excuses." He said with a frown, and before Maddie can protest Donnie step up.

"Honestly Maddie what were you thinking? Can't you imagine how terrified we were when we found out you're not in your room! We almost going to tear up the lair up-side down to find you, and just we are about to go topside Master Splinter order us to stay put and wait for ungodly hours for you. We want to go against Sensei's order, heck even Leo wants to break Sensei's rule but no, we just sat here worrying non-stop, wondering if you were okay, and pray that no Kraang or those mysterious Ninjas we fought from before didn't find you, and now here you are stuttering to come up with your perfect excuse like you always do." After he conclude it, he covers half of his face with one hand as he shakes his head feeling a pounding headache and then he looks at her with pained expression, and Maddie felt her heart split in two by guilt.

"Mads, I…I just want to hear the truth, no more excuses whatsoever, please." He pleads her to come clean now.

Maddie feel so awful right now for causing brothers like this, she didn't mean it she just want to prove them wrong not scaring them to death. So, she pushed the latter away and starts telling them the truth…in a very, tiny, little whisper.

None of them, of course didn't quite catch that.

"What?" Donnie questioned, Maddie tried again and yet nobody heard her.

"Madalynne!" Leo tell her full name which can only he is a warning to spit out now or else.

Maddie moan as she watches her brothers are losing their patience, and then Raph couldn't take it and bellow.

"Would you just spit out already!"

"IwenttopsidetoseeChrisBradford!" she finally said but way too fast, however her Brothers managed to catch it what she said.

"….YOU DID WHAT!?" all of them had screamed at her in unison.

Oh boy, now she really regretted telling them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" they all turn to face Master Splinter as he finally emerges out of his dojo.

Master Splinter look calm and collected on his face, but his children know him very well that he is far from calm and collected, he is beyond question upset since his eyes is locked on his only Daughter whose she has her head bow down in shame and guilt.

He walks while his eyes still locked on his Daughter, his youngest child who deliberately caused her family apprehension for her foolish, unknown attempt, and left without a word. He is exceedingly upset.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello back away for their Master to pass as Splinter reached, and look down at his Daughter.

"Look at me." His tune is calm but plainly angry and it's making her flinch.

"Daughter!" she tenses and then she look up with her big baby blue eyes that she really, really, really sorry and she didn't mean to.

Master Splinter closes his eyes as he sighs through his snout, calming down just a bit before he reopens them again.

"I need to be sure what I heard is not true, so tell me did you show yourself to a human?" He hopes, really hoping that his Daughter didn't do the irrational way, but to his fear confirm him when he saw the look upon his Daughter's face as she said.

"Yes…" she mummers.

"Not just _any_ human." That was Raph who interrupted it with an angry scowl of his own.

He would never admit to anyone, not to his own family but he was so scared, no, the word scared doesn't sound right. He was past scared he was terrified from within that his Sister went missing.

He just went to her room to talk to her only to find her door was unlocked and she was nowhere to be found. He calls out her name many times, he searched for her high and low in the lair, and he couldn't find her. He went up to Leo and Donnie told her she was gone and he blamed himself for he was at fault that his sister went missing and know nothing where she went or was she okay.

And it made things more than worse when his Father told them not to leave the lair till Maddie return, he was seriously flipping mad with dreaded worry as his mind reeling with possible that his Sister could be in trouble and he is not with her where she needed him to be.

Now here she is here and did the most stupidest thing in whole damn world that she would've been caged or worse get killed on the spot.

"She went to see Chris Bradford, Sensei. I told you before that you should talk her out of it and look what happen." Raph concluded as his glare fixed on Maddie sulked form.

Splinter raises his eyebrow as he remembers the person's name, he's Madalynne's idol so he's the root of the problem. He sighs in annoying fashion and mumbling teenagers.

"Before I can give you a proper punishment answer me one thing…why did you do it, Madalynne?" He asked in hope that whatever her reason is good and it better be a good.

Now Maddie feels a little bashful and that blush didn't help her with her situation, but she must tell him since she is feeling guilty for making everyone worry for her so they have to know. She takes deep breath, let it out slowly, and open her lips and say.

"I know you guys probably thinking that I'm one of those crazy obsessed fan girls that want to get their grubby hands on him and tear off his facial hair and treat them like treasured relics…okay, maybe I did touch him a wee bit…I made it worse when I said it." She got side-tracked and it made things ten times worse by the look on their faces, she hastily defends herself.

"Forget what I just said what I'm trying to say is that…I was only trying to befriend him." Now that's Splinter didn't foreseen it coming.

"Befriend him?"

"Yeah!" Then her expression change into gleeful excited one as she continues her explanation.

"And you never have guessed what happened, Sensei. Hehe! Okay get this Chris Bradford himself has actually accepted my friendship! BOW, can you believe it!?" all her past worry were all gone and she starts dancing boogie dance right in front of her family without care while they look at her with unbelievable expressions.

Splinter just raised one rigid eye at his Daughter as she dances happily, Leo and Donnie share astonished expression for pulling off such a task she had actually made friend with a super-star almost hard to believe. But, Raphael had the worst reaction, his left eye is twitching, his lower lip is slightly opened, and he is shaking in shock that he at last snapped like a twig.

"No **_freakin'_** way!?" it got Maddie to halt her mid dance and look at Raph in surprise as well as his rest of his family.

"I don't believe a single thing that happened! No, I don't **_want_** to believe it because it sounded **_utterly insane_**!" and again Raph just let his mouth talk without thinking it through which Splinter, Leonardo, and Donatello gives him the disapproving gaze, but Maddie looks hurt and offended and mad.

She comes right in front of her big brother fully without feeling intimidating height difference.

"First you called me hideous and now a liar!" her knuckles fisted tightly and shaken with fury.

"What?! Wait, no that's not what I meant,"

"It sounded to me it sounds what you meant."

"Fine! You wanna know what I meant this whole thing is horse crap! What made you think for a second that Chris guy want to be your friend?"

"Why can't you admit that you are wrong about Chris and everyone? Why can't you understand?" Raphael and Madalynne are inches close to their faces with even ferocity.

"I don't wanna understand what I want that you stop before you'll do something stupid!"

"This isn't stupid you're being stupid!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Master Splinter bellowed for had enough to see two children arguing at each other throat as Raph and Maddie flinch.

"This has to stopped this very minute and I don't want to hear another insult at one another. This whole thing is pointless and ridiculous."

"No, it's not Sensei." It surprised Splinter to find his Daughter to protest which she never done before and stares at him with unsmiling look.

"Raphael is being impossible," she never uses his full name unless is serious, then she turn to look at Raphael.

"Why can't you see the positive side? Why do you always insist that people are bad?"

"Do you wanna know why? I'll tell ya because people from above can never hope to understand us…**_ever_**!"

"That is not good enough reason."

"Well, it's good enough for me! Forget about that Chris guy because it's not worth your time."

"But…"

"NO BUTS! As long you live under the same roof as I am you will not going to see that Chris-wannabe whether you like it or not!"

She look at him with shattered hope and hurt on her face before she turns it into a furious scowl and she growls at Raph…she really growls at hot-headed brother, and storms off to her sanctuary, her room. But Raph saw something on her that causes him to cringe…He saw swelling tears forming in her eyes, and he caused this.

Maddie went up to her room and close it with loud bang and all that leaves is one heavy and intense silence hung over on the Hamato Clan.

* * *

I made chapter 2 everyone and I hope you guys like it and if there is any grammar errors then I apologize and furthermore keep look forward for more chapters to come, see ya.


End file.
